


Eremin Week Day Four: Amnesia

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremin Week Day Four: Amnesia<br/>Prompt: For the angst lovers, that one day where one of our boys suffers from any form of amnesia. Happy or angsty, everything is welcome.<br/>In which, Armin doesn't remember anything. For the time being, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day Four: Amnesia

Armin couldn't remember anything. Armin's mind was fuzzy and his vision was blurry. Armin looked at all the people that he didn't recognize. Some black haired female with a red scarf, a boy with a buzz cut, a girl with brown hair that was eating a potato and some man who had black hair and gray eyes. He pulled the blanket closer to him in fear as their eyes watched him.

"Armin! You're okay!" The boy with the buzz cut said. Armin had tears in his eyes as he watched them all look at him with smiles. Well, expect for the man with the emotionless face.

"Arlert, how do you feel?" The man asked.

"I-I... W-Who are you p-people? I-I can't remember anything. W-Who's Armin?" Armin watched as everyone's eyes widened in shock as the blonde looked confused. Scared even.

"Armin, don't you remember me? We were friends since childhood." The girl with the scarf spoke in sadness. Armin cried, his wall finally broken. He was terrified. Waking up in a room with people he didn't know wasn't exactly a highlight. The girl looked at the man who said nothing still but looked confused. An emotion was finally on his face. "How do you think Eren is going to reac-"

"ARMIN!" The door blasted open with another person Armin didn't remember.

"Eren wai-" The girl with brown hair started only the male brunette ran to Armin's bed, jumping him. Armin cried out in shock and fear, feeling the head on his chest and arms wrapped around him.

"God Armin, I'm so glad you're okay! You had me worried sick!" The boy said, hugging him tighter. Armin squeaked and squirmed in discomfort.

"Eren... Armin doesn't remember anything."

"W-What?!" The brunette pulled back and stared into Armin's eyes. Armin was crying and looking more scared than ever. "B-But you gotta remember me... I-I'm your best friend! WE KNEW EACH OTHER SINCE CHILDHOOD!"

"Yeager, calm down." The man demanded.

"YOU GOTTA REMEMBER!" Armin cried harder when the brunette was shouting in his face. He couldn't handle it.

"Eren! Calm down!"

"I SAVED YOU! REMEMBER?! PEOPLE USE TO BULLY YOU BUT I SAVED YOU! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!" Those turquoise eyes stared deeply into his with unshed tears. "PLEASE!"

"Get him out of here!"

"NO!" The brunette screamed as the girl with the red scarf and boy with the buzz cut tried to pull him off the blonde. Armin sobbed and that's when the man with the cold eyes grabbed him by the back of his jacket and threw him off.

"Can't you see you're scaring him?! There's a chance he could remember but give it time!" That voice. Armin didn't know what happened but something snapped into him. Memories of fighting along side Survey Corp flooded into his system but that was it.

"C-Corporal?" Armin question. Levi paused, looked at the blonde with a little bit of surprise in his eyes.

"Arlert, do you know my name?"

"L-Levi... C-Corporal Levi." Armin answered. "Y-You're humanities strongest w-warrior."

"Well I'd be damned. He remembers the person that he knew the least." Levi spoke calmly. "That's good though. Arlert's memories are coming to him when he calms down. That means Yeager, let it come to him."

"Yes sir..." Eren muttered.

"C-Connie... Sasha..." Armin mumbled. "W-We were in the training camp."

"Alright Armin! Try remembering who those people are." Sasha pointed at Eren and Mikasa, who in return looked at Armin.

"Mmmm... Mi... M-Mikasa.." Armin watched as a smile formed on the girl's face with relief. And when he looked at Eren and stared into his eyes, so many memories flooded at once. Armin cried out at the impact, trying to relax. He remembered his feelings for him. The way Eren saved him countless of times. How he got injured. Armin was thrown a great distance by a seven meter class Titan, which resulted in Eren Titan Shifting. Eren demolished the Titan and picked him up out of the building he fell into through the roof. "E-Eren..."

"So he had a short time period amnesia. Good thing it was only short and not long term or permanent." Connie said. Eren didn't waste time at jumping on his best friend who giggled and returned the hug this time. Mikasa joined too, pulling Armin into a bone crushing hug.

"I-I love you guys." Armin smiled.

"We love you too." Eren answered only to lean in close and push his lips against the blonde's ear. "But I love you more."

"I-I..." Armin blushed and couldn't help but giggle and pull Eren into a well deserved kiss. Both boys were blushing bright red with the on lookers.

"Awwwwww!"

"Shut up, Connie."

"What?! It's adorable!"

"Connie..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close of catching up and I'm still a day behind. xD Omg!! Either way, I blitzed through this story, which you can probably tell. I'm not much of an angst person so this was somewhat hard to write.


End file.
